1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control and operation of an autonomous vehicle.
2. Background of the Related Art
An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of navigating roadways without a person controlling the vehicle. The autonomous vehicle may use a variety of sensors, data and processing capacity in order to navigate to a destination, avoid hazards and obey traffic signs. Examples of sensors used by an autonomous vehicle include global positioning system (GPS) receivers, cameras, radar and lidar.
Autonomous cars are now in existence and have logged hundreds of thousands of mile on public roads. Several states, such as Texas and California, have passed laws that allow use of autonomous vehicles. While the basic technology has been largely proven and laws now permit use of such vehicles on public roads, autonomous vehicles are not yet in widespread distribution and use.